The Beginning of the End
by LucyferAddams
Summary: Wolverine and 1st class Compliant ish , AU X1. Cate has just escaped the base at Alkali Lake, needing refuge she turns to the rumored haven of Xavier's. Can she help stop the up coming war?  will update soon I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own x-men, this is just for fun. Only own my OC.**

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything but after reading a lot of fanfiction I decided to try again. I have noticed that in many X-men stories inc. the films they keep forgetting to update the time line. This is set in the time line as it should have been.**

**X-men Origins compliant, AU version of X1.**

**R&R. Thanks. Lucyfer.**

Prologue

The sun was shining as I looked at the gates in front of me. This is what my life had come to, pretending to be starting my senior year in high school. Hell I didn't even know who the president was any more. Ten years isolated from the world seems like forever, especially when they're spent in pain. I don't think anyone realizes how much the world changes between decades, not really anyway.

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters was on the other side of the gates and with it my chance to catch up on everything I've missed, not to mention this is supposed to be the only safe haven for mutants. Its been a long journey from British Columbia to New York state, and my chance for refuge.

The gates opened for me and hefting my bag on my shoulder, I began the trek up the winding driveway.

Chapter 1

"Welcome to the school Cate, I am Professor Charles Xavier, we spoke on the phone. I hope your journey wasn't too unpleasant." Charles greeted me when I entered his office.

"Thank you, Professor. It wasn't too bad, thanks to the train tickets you provided."

"Good I'm glad. I'm sure you're wondering about the teachers here and what our mutations are, as we are about you." He told me with a smile. "I am telepathic, Jean Grey has limited telepathic and telekinetic capabilities, Scott Summers possesses optic laser blasts and Ororo Munroe can control the weather."

I started at this, after all you cannot lie to a telepath.

"You are quite right on that account, and though there are those of us with less than stellar pasts we do like to encourage honesty. We do not judge here."

I contemplated this for a moment, wondering how to begin, and how much to tell. I have never shared my full story with anyone before, and I honestly didn't know if I could trust anyone with it.

I took a deep breath and began, trust after all takes a leap of faith.

"Do you know of a Colonel William Stryker?"

"Yes." He looked at me with concern.

"Then you know what he does to our kind. I will tell you my story is not a happy one, in fact it is quite the opposite and the last ten years have been the worst.

"I was born in 1898, in England. When I was 13 my parents decided that they wanted to start over, here in America and bought us passage over on the Titanic. I lost everything on that ship the night she went down including my parents. You never forget terror like that. Terror for your own life and the terror of those around you, it was tangible, you could feel it in the air, chilling you more than the freezing water ever could. That was when my healing factor manifested, kept me alive when I should have died with everyone else.

"I was brought up a devout christian so when I was saved I believed it was for a reason. The first time I saw the statue of Liberty, it gave me hope.

"A Doctor and his wife took me in, they couldn't have children, and I saw that as my calling. I asked him to teach me, train me as a nurse so that my life was spent saving others. It was fulfilling and when I was 18 I met the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We married, had a daughter and life was good, until when I was 27 I learned what having a healing factor really meant. I realized I hadn't aged a day in 2 years, that I was frozen at 25. It broke my heart, I had to leave before it got suspicious that I no longer aged, had to leave my love and my daughter.

"I spent a few years at a hospital in Philadelphia, then a few in D.C., Richmond, Norfolk, never staying too long in one place. But then WW2 started and they came recruiting nurses to help those wounded in battle and I signed right up. I realize now of course that I shouldn't have gone but yet I knew it was the right thing to do." The professor stayed silent through my story, obviously knowing how much I needed to get it out without interruptions.

"In 1942, Nazi's attacked the hospital I was working at, they killed the wounded and took the rest of us captive. I tried to fight but they overpowered me, however I forgot that in doing so I would reveal my secret. They noticed I hadn't got a mark on me, they managed to knock me out and the next thing I know I was in a cell somewhere. I won't go into detail of what they did to me there but within a week my feral side had manifested. 3 years they tortured me, and when I finally got free I hunted them and repaid the favor. I admit the anger took over for awhile but the animal side wanted blood. I found out shortly after that, that I had officially been declared dead. I had nothing to return to." Xavier took my hand at this, a small measure of comfort and understanding as I recollected myself.

"I traveled for a while after that, through Europe and Asia, and found myself settling in China. I met a martial arts master there that had noticed some of my feral abilities and took me in, trained me, taught me how to control the animal instincts. I will always be thankful of my first sensei. I stayed there about 10 years before moving on. The Chinese were rather accepting of my unusual abilities and I learned how to live again. I found another sensei for the next 3 years and another for the 3 after that. I liked China but it was time to move on again. I went to japan for the next 10 years. I studied katanas all I could, the swords had always fascinated me. It was a whole new fighting style and I reveled in it. All I wanted was to survive and to ensure what the Nazi's did to me never happened again, but I had stayed too long. My abilities had not gone unnoticed.

"1974 was when I first met Stryker, he approached me about joining a military team of mutants called 'Team X'. I was cautious, asked what he wanted us to do - what the team was meant for but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. There was something about him that set me on edge, so I told him to go to hell and left him where he stood. Part of me wonders if I might have done our kind a favor if I'd have killed him then. Anyway I couldn't leave it like that, so I came back to the U.S. I followed and watched from a distance as they kidnapped young mutants, I tried to help when I could but I was only one against a whole team. 1981 was when I thought things would change. Someone did what I had wanted to - went in, rescued the captives and destroyed the place. Stryker was arrested on suspicion of murder and I thought that would be the end of it.

"9 years I traveled, searched for news of my family and found I had outlived them all. My daughter had gotten married, had 2 sons but unfortunately died giving birth to the second. Both of my grandsons had signed up with the military and had died in Vietnam. I cried for days when I found out. I had survived my own grandchildren." The professor offered me a cup of tea then, realizing that the worst was to come, allowing me a pause in my story to somehow find the words.

"It wasn't long before I heard the rumors that Stryker was back and up to his old tricks. I couldn't stand the thought of it so I went looking for him. Trouble was I found him." I had tears in my eyes for the first time in years, as if somehow telling it to someone made it real. "He captured me, took 2 black ops units to do it but he managed it. 10 years of pain, torture, experiments and he had this mind control drug that worked even on me. His son Jason, God! what Stryker did him was horrifying, he's the source of it. Stryker did to me what he did to Deadpool only he learned from his mistakes. He increased my healing ability to the point I heal so fast you'd be surprised I was hurt in the first place, he bonded a metal compound called adamantium to my skeleton and then gave me 'a few upgrades' as he called it. Wade's skills with swords, teleportation and super strength all on top of my heightened senses and catlike reflexes." I knew I had to pause here, I could not tell him of the last gift, could not tell anyone what Stryker gave me unknowingly. It is my burden, my curse, but yet maybe being here could help me change things.

"He tried to turn me into the perfect weapon. He told me about Logan - weapon X - and his brother Victor, how he wanted them back, that we would make an unstoppable team. His endgame is mutant genocide, it always was.

"I managed to escape about a month or so ago, I had been traveling a couple of weeks when I bumped into a mutant couple, they're the ones who told me that this was a safe haven for mutants and I thought since Stryker was looking for a 25 year old woman, I could pretend to be an 18 year old high school student. Besides it has been a long time since I went to school and I have 10 years to catch up on."

Xavier smiled at me, "Thank you for trusting me Cate, I promise you will not regret it. We can grant you sanctuary as we do all mutants who pass through these doors. It is up to you whether you want to pass as a student or if there is anything you want to teach but you don't need to decide now, no matter what you choose we can make sure you are all caught up with anything you missed. Why don't I get someone to show you to your room, I'm sure you're exhausted by now. Do not worry you will get your own room in the adult wing, I'm presuming since all you have been through nightmares are a problem. We can talk more when you're rested."

"Thank you professor, I only tend to need no more than 5 hours sleep a night due to the increased healing factor. Is there a gym or anything I can use in my spare time?"

"We have one better than that, we call it the danger-room. We will show it to you tomorrow when we take you on a full tour. Until then we have put a computer in your room with internet connection. Feel free to start catching up on the news you have missed."

"Goodnight professor."

The room was quite fancy compared to what I'm used to. Wooden paneled and double bed, en-suite bathroom, balcony. It was much more than I could've asked for. I decided to unpack the few belongings I have, mainly military issued clothing and my adamantium katanas. The matching set of daggers were always in special holsters in my boots. I really am glad I don't have to share a room here. Nightmares always had me waking up screaming or growling, depending on what the nightmare's about.

I took a look into the en-suite, thankfully they had thought to include several fluffy white towels, and a few basic toiletries. I decided to sleep first and then a shower would be a welcome start to my first morning here.

The last thought on my mind before falling asleep was, 'God this bed is so comfy!'

**Some important dates I thought might help:**

**The Titanic sank in April 1912, WW2 was from 1939 - 1945, Vietnamese war 1955 - 1975. I'm guessing Stryker made his offer in either '74/'75 making it about '81 when Wolverine destroyed the Island Complex. The first film was released in 2000 so that's when this is set. **

**Thanks  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Day 2

_Screaming and gunfire filled my ears as I walked down the desolate landscape that used to be New York City. The buildings had long since been turned to ruin and fires littered the streets. A young mutant ran round the corner towards me, he was the one screaming, he looked emaciated and exhausted. I could hear the lynch mob chasing him, the reloading of weapons. It was a trap, chasing him towards another mob behind me at the end of the block, hidden in shadows, unseen but not unheard. Helplessness filled my being, I could not help, could not even warn him as they all descended on him. The war between humans and mutants had turned to genocide long ago. Where was God now when this young boy did nothing but be born different only to end up beaten to death by a mob whom outnumbered him 50+ to 1._

I woke up in tears. It was not the first time I had seen images such as this, I see them every night. Always different. My burden. To know just how far the humans will take their hatred of us, knowing I will probably survive to see it first hand but also, that though it has not yet come to pass there is nothing much that can prevent it.

1234567890

An hour and a shower later I'm sitting at the computer, they have been thoughtful enough to provide me with a file of what the school has been doing since it's opened it's doors. An interesting place is Xavier's. They included a lot of info about their political campaigns for mutant rights. Not that it was doing much, mind you, but at least they were doing something. I knew this fight would not be won with words alone, they needed to SEE. I pondered this, how to get people to see what you needed them to see, what was being done to us by our government behind closed doors and red tape... maybe I'll bring it up with the professor.

I also took the time to get my bank's contact information, hoping my accounts were still open. I knew I would need to find a local branch to transfer my accounts to. It would be nice having access to my money once again, God knew I needed some more clothes. The military aren't very creative, apart from when it comes to pockets, they have pockets for everything and put them everywhere! Useful if you need them, annoying when you don't and you can never remember where you put anything, especially when you need something in a hurry.

1234567890

6 am, breakfast time I think, early enough that I won't have to put up with everyone gawking at the new arrival but not so early I could wake people up.

'Sometimes an enhanced sense of smell is a wonderful thing' I thought to myself with a grin as I smelled my way down to the kitchen. It felt like days since I had had something decent to eat. A downside to having an increased healing factor, it takes fuel to maintain.

Looking through the fridge it was easy to tell that a bunch of teenagers lived here. Snack foods in abundance and none of that rabbit food nonsense. Couldn't find any breakfast meats, so decided with toast and cereal instead. Not very tasty but hell its still food. I'm also hoping since the professor's British too he'll have some decent tea bags.

1234567890

I stayed in the kitchen until the professor came in for his own breakfast. He offered me a cup of tea while I waited for him to finish so he can take me on the tour.

"I'm in need of a trip to the city, preferably sometime soon. I need to visit the bank and also could do with some more clothes. I'm sure my military reg's will stand out quite a bit here. Great for combat but not ideal for a supposed 18 year old."

"That should be fine, I will introduce you to Ororo and Jean later today, I'm sure they will love to accompany you. Give you a chance to bond with them. They are both teachers here along with Scott Summers."

"Thanks professor." He had finished his breakfast and as soon as he had put his dishes in the sink he led the way out the kitchen.

"Shall we?"

"Lets." I smiled and walked next to him as he told me about what class room was which and taught each subject.

"What subjects are taught here exactly?"

"The usual: English; maths; science; I.T; history, P.E. Then we also have ethics, mechanics, power control, meditation, combat, driver's ed, and piloting."

"Wow, that's quite a selection you have here." My mind was going bout a hundred miles an hour about what classes sounded most interesting, and started grinning.

1234567890

The lower levels were a stark contrast to those upstairs. Silver metal corridors and bright white lights forming a maze to whatever is down here besides the danger room.

"Down here we have a state o the art med lab, hangar for our jet, changing rooms, the danger room and a machine called Cerebro. We use the danger room for training. It is capable of creating realistic holograms that we program into scenarios. It is fully interactive and has 10 difficulty levels. Ah there's a group in session now would you like to watch? The control room is this way, it overlooks the action." Definitely intrigued, I followed him to the control room.

1234567890

The room's potential was staggering. I couldn't wait to try it out.

The session was interesting however their combat skills needed improving before they should be trying these kinds of scenarios. However I am not wearing one of their ridiculous outfits. How is a stiff leather catsuit meant to help if you can't move freely?

"Can I get a crash course in using it, I'm in need of a decent training session, it's been a while since I had a work out."

"Sure, I'll get someone to bring you down after classes have finished for the day."

"Thanks. Does anyone come down here at night? I just want to have an all out training session without interruptions or students wandering down and seeing things I don't want them knowing." Seeing the new girl fight like they've only seen in the movies, with abilities I shouldn't have would scare the hell out of them I'm sure.

"Don't worry, the students know they aren't allowed down here past 6pm without a teacher, unless they are a patient in the med lab."

"Good to know. Who's their combat teacher?" Cause he really has no idea what he's doing - went unsaid, brawling isn't combat.

"Cyclops - Scott Summers, why?"

"Then I've made my decision. I want to be a senior however I will take over teaching combat and would like to be a teaching assistant in ethics, and taking classes in maths, English, science, I.T, mechanics and maybe history to keep up appearances. I don't mind the other adults knowing about me but could we tell the students something different? Say I've just moved here from another country, and spent most of my life learning martial arts. That would explain my combat skills and any other questions that could come up. Is that o.k?" Please say yes, was all I could think.

He smiled at me, "of course. I'm sure you will fit in perfectly. There is one more thing, how would you feel about joining our team? The children have affectionately called them X-men. We fight for peace. You know better than most that there are those out there who believe a war is coming or trying to start one. They exist on both sides unfortunately. The man who built this school with me became one of them. His name is Eric Lehnsherr or Magneto. He is a very powerful mutant with the ability to control magnetic fields and metal. It would not be good or you to come across him on your own as he would be able to manipulate the metal lining your skeleton."

That was a scary thought for sure. One thing I was terrified of was being unable to control my own actions and now I had not only Stryker but a mutant to fear as well. Great.

1234567890

The professor introduced me to the X-men over lunch in the staff dining room. It was refreshing having a friendly conversation with more than one person. It gave me a chance to tell them my story in private and for me to know theirs. It was bittersweet to know Scott was one of the kids that were on the Island. It gave me hope that maybe this place wouldn't be just a haven but a home. Here where we can be ourselves without persecution would perhaps be the only place I could stay for any real length of time.

"I was wondering if you girls were up for a shopping trip in New York? I don't exactly have many clothes, or, well, much of anything to be honest."

'Ro and Jean quickly agreed and started telling me about all the good stores once I told them I didn't have much of a limit. I had had my accounts or a long time. Have been saving my money since I left New York the first time, and though I have moved my money from one bank to another over the years the interest still builds up.

It was Thursday so we made plans to go on Saturday so I could go into D.C. tomorrow to sort out my accounts at my bank and to transfer my local branch. I had a safety deposit box with things that I'll need such as all my I.D's. Will also need to go check my Post office box. 10 years worth of mail, fantastic.

1234567890

I spent the afternoon outside on my new laptop taking a look at where other countries stand on mutant rights. Its a shame how it always seems like the U.S rules the world. Most countries appeared to be on the fence, waiting for America to set the stage. The upside is if we win America we get most of the world but the downside is if we lose then none of us will be safe. There will be no hope for any of us.

Scott had been very helpful explaining how to use the danger room. He programmed in a user profile for me so I could access my training program easily. He set it up so it was all voice activated and password protected, meant I didn't have to go up to the control room every time. Just walk in, and say the right code and password and my session starts. I love technology!

Decided to make my danger room time 11:30pm til 1:30am that way I'm in bed for 2am and up for 7 with the others. The downside of being in the military (however unwilling) is that you get used to having routines ingrained into your head to the point it's automatic to make them.

My first session was great. I definitely needed it by the way it exhausted me. It had been a month ago I escaped and spent most of that on the move, flight instead of fight. No way was I going to risk recapture.

At least sleep came easy for me after such a vigorous work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day 3

_It was winter, snow covered everything so I couldn't make out where I was exactly as I looked at the house it front of me. It had been derelict for a while now but was obviously being used for shelter as I heard people inside and a baby crying._

_A crowd carrying guns and flaming torches were moving up the road towards the house. I longed to move or yell a warning to those inside but I knew I couldn't, I wasn't really there._

_I had to watch, frozen, as they set fire to the house with those still inside. The screaming from inside drowning out the shouts of "die mutants, die!" and "death to all mutants!"_

_The building was completely on fire by the time the screaming stopped. The smell was as bad as the roaring silence. _

_How anyone could burn an infant alive I have no idea. _

_This was one of the darkest days I had ever seen from the future._

I awoke in tears, as per ritual, but I could still smell burnt flesh as I ran to the bathroom to be sick.

A year I had been having these visions and it never gets any easier.

1234567890

My second day at the mansion and it was to be a busy day. Going all the way to D.C to check on my PO box, empty my safety deposit box and make sure my bank accounts are in order.

Going to the bank had been somewhat of a regular thing for me. I would change my ID and banks every 5 years or so and had changed both just before I was captured by Stryker. Having to pretend I was 33 was odd to me as I usually never went over 27. Luckily for me, Jean said she would help me and lend me a suit.

I was lucky Stryker never knew my name, he only knew me as Jade Panther, the name my first sensei gave me and the only name I used during my time in the orient. If he had known me by the name Catherine Marks I would never be able to access my accounts without sending alerts to him and probably the FBI as well.

I knew I wouldn't be able to use that name any longer just incase so I told the professor yesterday to put me down as Caitlin Rains. He also offered to have some new ID's made for me with that name.

1234567890

After showering and dressing in the suit Jean lent me, I made my way to her room. Time for Jean to work her magic and make me look older.

We ended up straightening my hair then putting it into a low bun (my hair is usually slightly untamed - damn feral side) and just enough make-up to make it look like I had flaws in my skin.

1234567890

A quick breakfast later and a bag of snacks in hand, I made my way outside as Scott had brought a car round or me. On his way past he handed me a credit card, said to use it for gas etc on my journey. Bless him he really does think about everything, kind of glad though considering its about a 5 hour drive.

Following the directions I had printed out, I spent the drive down listening to Johnny Cash and thinking up a plausible story to explain my 10 years away. I suppose working abroad with the military was a good a reason as any.

1234567890

Accessing my safety deposit box was troublesome considering my ID was in the box. Thank god I remembered the box number, account number, password and my signature matched.

All my ID's, some cash and old bank cards went into my bag along with all the info I collected on Stryker and his team between '75 and '81 - one large file, a couple of note books and a few rolls of film.

Next stop, my account manager, my original one had left a few years ago so I had a new one to meet.

I told the woman I had been in the military and was out of the country for the past 10 years so hadn't been able to access my accounts. I needed to change my address and order new cards to be sent out.

The professor had been helpful in providing a proof of address letter, letter of employment etc. I also asked them to transfer $10000 to one of the professor's accounts so I had access to money while I waited or new cards.

Once I had access to my accounts again I would begin transferring everything to a new bank under my new name. Sometimes living like this really did my head in. False names, ID's, Social security numbers, Insurance information, the sheer amount of databases a person's on these days is insane, and getting harder to fake. On the other hand I don't want to know how people will handle the fact that there are mutants who don't age and can't be killed.

1234567890

An hour and a half after entering the bank I had finally gotten everything sorted and headed out to the main post office. Luckily the only things in my PO box were bank statements and some other letters that were less important.

1234567890

I also decided to go buy an outfit for our shopping trip as I didn't have anything to wear.

I had bought some lunch on the way here so I went and bought a hot chocolate and a sandwich from Starbucks.

Aerosmith was my choice of music for the journey back. Had to catch up on my fave music somehow.

1234567890

I got back about 8 pm so went to get some dinner and a cup of tea, after I let the professor know I was back.

I found 'Ro in the kitchen and we started talking about the shopping trip and how desperately I'm in need of clothes. Scott and Jean came in as we were laughing about what the shop assistants' faces would be like if I turned up in my military regs.

"Thanks for the suit Jean, worked like a charm. We'll get it dry cleaned when we're in the city tomorrow. I also bought me something to wear while I was in D.C."

"You're welcome. You looking forward to having decent clothes?" She joked.

"Absolutely!" I grinned. "By the way Scott, I'm wondering if you'll help me customise a Harley in mechanic's class? I'm going to need a few additions to it for my swords and stuff. I'll be buying one as soon as my bank cards arrive."

"Sure. I can show you what I did to mine too."

"Cheers! Anyway I'm gonna go get changed and stretch my legs before I take my training session. I'll see you all in the morning. Night."

1234567890

Day 4

_Rio De Janeiro, Corcovado mountain, The Statue of Christ the Redeemer was a beautiful sight._

_It was twilight and there was a lot of fighting going on. I could tell it was early on in the war. The X-men as they are then are fighting F.O.H agents, a team of mutant haters comprised of mostly ex-military personnel._

_The fight was brutal, both ground and air assaults, causing damage to the statue and fires spreading down around the sides of the mountain. _

_The F.O.H shot missiles at the statue bringing it down on top of the X-men below._

Damn, that was way too close to home. Time is running out and I know it but did I really have to see that?

Crying and shaking from shock I made my way to the bathroom. Hal an hour under the shower trying to focus on the day ahead rather than the vision and I was finally calm enough to get ready for the day.

12345890

We took the SUV to New York as there would be plenty of room for our shopping bags on the way back.

We had a lot of fun finding me clothes suitable for an 18 year old. I bought tops, jeans, shoes, work out clothes, a couple of really nice dresses, a new watch and some funky necklaces.

I've never really spoiled myself before so I'm making up for it. Always traveling hinders ones choices.

I also bought myself some leathers for the bike I'm getting and then went to the New Rock store. I love those boots! Bought me a couple of pairs in different styles.

After lunch, at a really nice restaurant, we decided to have our hair and nails done at a nearby salon. They cut my hair to this nice shoulder length and dyed it a rich violet for me. Looks great and is definitely teenage behavior. I asked them to paint my nails to match.

Hope the mansion's ready to meet Caitlin Rains.

1234567890

We made it back just before dinner so I went up and dropped off my bags before heading downstairs to the cafeteria. The professor wanted to introduce me to the students before we eat to give me a chance to get to know them over dinner.

I think some of them were a bit perplexed when it was announced that eve though I'm a senior I would be taking over combat lessons.

"Hey I'm Pyro, this is Iceman, Shaddowcat and Jubilee, welcome to Mutant High!" He looked like one of the older students so at least it looked like I had managed to sit with seniors.

"How come you're teaching combat when you're a senior?" Shaddowcat asked the inevitable question.

I turned and smiled to the short brown haired girl and replied "I've been in Japan for the last 10 years and been learning martial arts for most of my life. Add in my feral senses and reflexes and I'm probably the best combat fighter we have. Got my black belt teacher's certification about half a year ago. Hope you lot are ready for some decent combat lessons!" I couldn't help but laugh at their faces and the emotions I could smell on them - Surprised, scared (a little) and excited all at once. "So what years you in? I'm interested in who I'll be in lessons with."

Iceman spoke up then and said "We're all seniors too, I know Jubilee don't look like much but she's quite smart when she's not playing pranks with Pyro." they then went on to tell me about some of the 'classic' pranks they've pulled and I realised it had been a long time since I had laughed so much. I knew in that moment I was right where I was supposed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know this chapter's a little shorter but the next one is slightly longer.**

Chapter 4

2 months later (November)

The professor had been tracking Magneto's movements, and that of his known associates, without much luck. He was in cerebro when he found Sabertooth following another mutant in Northern Alberta.

He couldn't get a thorough reading on the other mutant but got enough from Sabertooth to know that Magneto wanted them badly.

Me, 'Ro and Scott flew up to intercept them. I needed to talk to Creed anyway. Stryker told me rather a lot about him and his brother and wanted to see what his opinion of Stryker really was.

Victor had apparently enjoyed his work with Stryker but he never knew his full plans. I want to see what he does when I tell him what Stryker had planned for us and our race. He probably won't care about anyone else but I'm hoping Stryker's plan for him might anger him enough to help me take the bastard down.

1234567890

We arrived just as Victor knocked out a man and was going after a girl in the truck.

"Victor! How 'bout fighting me you overgrown cat!" I needed to distract him long enough so 'Ro and Scott could get the two mutants away. He snarled and looked between me and the girl. "Or are you too afraid I'd kick your ass?"

Yup, that did it, got him good and angry. He came for me while Storm and Cyclops got the two mutants out of there. I didn't know which one he was after but I could smell they were bot mutants.

I unsheathed my Katanas as he approached me. He sniffed the air and froze for a second, guess he still remembers the scent of adamantium.

"How?"

"You remember Stryker don't you? You think your brother and Wade were the only ones he messed with?" That got a growl from the feral. "You see he had plans, plans you never knew about, but he told me. Do you want to know what those plans were?"

He started his attack then but I was ready. I managed to throw him into the truck just as it exploded. Victor landed about 20ft away barely moving. He was just about conscious when I looked down at him.

"Stryker's endgame is mutant genocide. Including you and your brother. It always was, he just wasn't above trying to use our own kind to do it. Tell your boss if he wants specifics, and a way to win the war, then call the mansion and ask for Jaguar. Adios." I waved and went to join the others on the jet.

1234567890

Once we were in the air I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to check on our unconscious guest. Physically he seemed fine just not waking up. The girl was hardly taking her eyes off of him and I could sense her concern and uncertainty.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sorry but who are you?"

"Oops, sorry. I'm Cate aka Jaguar, this is Ororo Munroe aka Storm and Scott Summers aka Cyclops. We're mutants like you and your friend here. We come from a school in Westchester, New York thats a safe haven for us. It's called Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. What's your name?"

"Rogue, and this is Logan - Wolverine."

I stood with my mouth open in shock for a moment hardly believing my ears. Stryker had been searching for nearly 18 years for the feral brothers and I find them both in 3 months of being free. I looked over at him and whispered "Wolverine. Jesus."

Rogue looked at me in confusion "You know of him?"

"Yes. Thats rather a long story however. Why don't I tell you about the school and then you can see if you want to stay?"

She agreed.

"Storm and Cyclops are teachers along with Dr Jean Grey and professor Charles Xavier - the founder and principal of the school. There are the normal classes of maths, english, science, IT, History and PE, and then there are also lessons in mechanics, ethics, combat, power control and driver's ed.

"All of the teachers share the subjects apart from combat. I teach that as I've spent most of my life learning martial arts. It's the only reason I'm on the team while I'm still a student. I'm also an assistant in senior ethics."

"So what mutations do you all have?"

"I'm a feral like Logan, it means I have animalistic senses, reflexes and instincts and I also have a healing factor. Storm can control the weather, means she can fly too." I whisper the next part to make her laugh "guess thats why she's the better pilot." We both grinned. "Scott possesses optic laser blasts - he shoots lasers out his eyes. He can't control it so he wears special glasses or that visor. Jean is telekinetic and has a limited telepathic ability, and the professor is a very powerful telepath. So what's yours if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is that when people touch my skin, they get hurt. The first boy I kissed was in a coma for three weeks."

She looked upset and I could smell how close to tears she was. So I sat next to her to show her I wasn't afraid.

"I can't imagine what living with that is like but if anyone can help you it's the professor. We'll take you to see him in the morning. You can discuss classes with him then too."

1234567890

When we were back at the school, 'Ro showed Rogue to a guest room while me and Scott took Logan to the med lab. Scott kissed Jean and left to talk to the professor.

"Hey Jean, meet Logan, aka James Howlett. I can't believe I've found him. He'll be fine, he'll wake when he's ready to. I'd like you to do some scans though while he's unconscious."

"Wow. Yes that's fine. I'm gathering you'll be staying down here?"

"Yeah, will probably be better if I'm here when he wakes up. Ferals get violent when they wake in strange places and I'm the only one he can't hurt. There are also other reasons but that's the official one."

"Ok. I'll do those scans and leave you to it then."

The professor came down as Jean was doing the scans.

"I see you've found them both. What are your plans from here?"

I smiled. "To recover the memories he's lost and then tell him my story. I need his help. I've already planted the seeds in Magneto's camp. He should call sometime later today or tomorrow. It is time to start uniting our people."

"A worthy ambition, but can you make it work?"

I looked at him solemnly. "If I can't with what I know then no-one can. Time is running out. We must make our move before they can make another, one that we can not recover from."

"Then I will leave you to it. I know you will explain when the time is right. I will have someone bring you some food in the morning. Goodnight."

"I will. Goodnight professor."

1234567890

I studied the scan results once Jean had gone to bed. My theory was correct. The adamantium bullets were still lodged in his head preventing his brain from regenerating fully. I'm gathering that's why he can't remember anything. Thank god we have a girl who can phase through anything. That'll probably be the only way to get them out.

I pulled up a chair and put my feet up. At the very least I could have a nap while he's out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Merry Christmas! as a present I'm uploading a day early! hope you enjoy this. :)**

Chapter 5

_The sky was grey and the weather dreary over the buildings that made up the concentration camp. Mutants of all types were imprisoned here. It was one of the largest I had seen. As was usual, they were all wearing suppressor collars around their necks._

_They were digging large number of graves while the guards laughed at the emaciated figures. I couldn't see any children from where I was and dreaded to think what was happening to them. However I could hear the guards' conversation._

_"Think any of them have figured out they're digging their own graves?"_

_"Ha! Like they know the Mutant Termination Order has been passed. Guess they'll know soon enough!"_

_Their cold, chilling laughter filled the air._

My ears were still ringing when I awoke.

I panicked for a moment 'til I realized where I was. Looking around I noticed Logan was still out cold. I relaxed back into my chair and sent a mental message to the professor to let him know I was awake.

1234567890

Jean came down with food about 10 minutes later and performed a few checks while I ate, just to make sure he was o.k.

She left me alone with him again once she was finished.

It wasn't long before he started stirring. I stayed where I was while I waited for him to wake up fully, I didn't want to startle him any more than necessary.

He jumped up, on the defensive almost as soon as his eyes opened. His claws unsheathed and he growled out "Who are you and where am I?" His eyes were darting around the room.

"Don't worry Logan, You're safe here. This is a school for mutants, you're in the med bay as you were knocked out by Sabertooth. We have been tracking his movements, and that of his boss, for a while now. And before you ask, Rogue is also here, she's upstairs. Oh, and my name's Cate, and I may have a way to get your memories back."

His eyes went wide and I could smell his surprise. "How?"

"I know of you and how your memory was erased. I'll tell you how I know later but long story short, you were shot in the head twice with bullets made of the same metal that lines your bones. Those bullets are still in your head preventing your brain from regenerating and presumably your memories with it. Luckily for you we have a student here who can phase through solid matter. We can have the bullets out by lunch if you wish but we're not entirely sure if it will work. It is up to you."

He was stunned but nervous as well.

"I'll do it. I want my memories back. 19 years I've been searching."

"I know. How 'bout a tour? I'll get you a jacket or something. We put your clothes in the laundry for you, they'll be taken up to a guest room for you.

"Now these lower levels house the main operations of the x-men. A team of peace-keeping mutants, mostly comprised of the teaching staff. Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, his eyes are lasers, they pack a punch I tell ya. Jean Grey, she's telekinetic and has a limited telepathic ability, Ororo Munroe aka Storm, she can control the weather, and then there's me, Caitlin Rains aka Jaguar. I'm a feral like you and very skilled in martial arts.

"Professor Charles Xavier is our leader, a powerful telepath and he founded this school as a safe haven for all mutants."

We took the elevator upstairs. "On the surface it seems like a normal school but we also have classes in power control, combat, ethics, piloting, stuff like that.

"Most people here are runaways or seeking refuge."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Westchester, New York.

"The classrooms, offices, kitchen, Living room, Rec room etc are all on the ground level, the first floor houses the student dorms and the second has the adult and guest rooms. The Professors office is in here.

"He's with Rogue at the moment. Why don't we get you some food while we wait?"

"Sounds good, I'm starved. Do you know why we were attacked?"

"Sabertooth was after one of you, we just don't know which one. Magneto is a rather powerful mutant and wants whichever one he was after rather badly. He, like me, believes that a war between humans and mutants is coming. However he believes we're superior and we should be in charge of the world. He's a holocaust survivor and finding out our own government are acting like Nazi's has only fueled his anger."

1234567890

Logan had just finished eating when the professor sent a message telling us he was free.

The whole team was present when we got there. The professor smiled as we walked in.

"Welcome Logan, I am Charles Xavier, this is Ororo, Scott and Jean. There is a place for you here at the school if you wish. It is up to you if you wish to decide once your memories are back."

"Thanks, though I have no idea what my memories are."

"Can you tell Kitty to join us in the med lab instead of going to her first class? It shouldn't take long so she'll only miss that one class." I asked the professor.

"Of course. I will also let you know when we get the phone call from Magneto. Are you sure he will call?"

"He will, If only out of curiosity. And I thought you were the one who knew him best." I grinned.

He grinned back.

"Anyway I'm sure Logan's getting impatient so we'll be going now."

"Shout if there's any problems." Jean told me on the way out.

"I will but there shouldn't be any complications."

1234567890

He lay down on the bed. "Couldn't wait to get me back down here, huh?" He joked with a smirk.

Kitty and I laughed. "Just thought you'd like them back sooner rather than later."

"Thankyou. Been trying to find out who I am for a long time."

"19 years, I know. Now just lay back and relax. It'll probably knock you out for a bit but hopefully it won't take long."

Kitty studied the scans one last time to make sure she knew where to look. She phased her hand through his head and about a minute later it surfaced again with the first bullet in hand. Logan passed out as soon as she phased it out, I nodded at her to continue. She phased her hand through again, 30 seconds later she had the other bullet in hand.

I smiled and thanked her before I told her she could clean up and go to class.

I pulled up a chair for the second time, waiting for him to regain consciousness, hoping it would work.

I thought over what I was planning to say to both Logan and Magneto. Both needed to be handled carefully.

1234567890

He woke up after about an hour. He woke up looking rather shocked.

"Are you o.k? Remember anything?"

"Yeah, everything." He sighed and looked round at me.

I saw his eyes and it looked like he'd aged a hundred years. Though I guess he had if his reported age was accurate.

"Ready to know the truth about Stryker?" At his weary nod I continued. "I don't know if he told you but you and Victor weren't the first ferals he tried recruit for Team X. He'd heard of me under the name Jade Panther and tracked me down in Japan back in '74. He seemed suspicious, deceitful, so I told him to go to hell. My conscience wouldn't let me leave it like that though so I came back to the States. I followed your old team but as I was just one person I couldn't do much to stop them but collect information. Then after 6 years you did what I wanted to: you set those kids free.

"Stryker was arrested after that and I thought that would be the end of it. 7 years later I started hearing rumors that he was back to his old tricks. I left to find him but unfortunately he found me first.

"He held me captive for 10 years. 7 of those were spent being tortured. He tried to break me but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I knew there wasn't going to be a rescue for me so I did what I could to come up with an escape plan.

"He told me what he had planned for me, for us. He wanted you and Victor back and the three of us were to be a team, his elite. Weapons he could send out against armies of mutants and come out victorious and without a scratch. He realized after Wade that one mutant couldn't go it alone.

"I decided the best chance I had to escape was to make him believe he broke me, have him do what he wanted because maybe he'd give me the tools and opportunity to escape.

"He did similar things to me that he did to Wade. He increased my healing ability, put me through the Adamantium procedure, gave me super strength, teleportation and Wade's skill with swords.

"It took me a while to escape because he had this serum that made my mind go blank, effectively trapping me in my own mind so I couldn't help but obey his orders. It worked even with the increased healing factor but I managed to slowly build up a resistance. I got out 3 months ago.

"He was looking for you and Victor for 18 years and I find you both within months.

"So the question is, wanna help me take him out?"

"He wanted us to kill other mutants?"

I barked out a laugh. "Try all mutants. That's his endgame, and always was, Genocide. I know how far he's willing to go and we can't let him."

"Knew I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance. Yeah I'll help. I got a lot to pay him back for."

1234567890

The phone call from Magneto came at about 5pm. The professor called us into his office and I was surprised to see Logan as he had been sequestered away in the Danger room all afternoon. Seemed his memories returning had brought a lot of pent up emotions with them.

After we'd all arrived he put us on speaker phone.

"Hello Eric, curiosity won out I'm guessing."

"Jaguar I presume? You mentioned a plot for mutant genocide and a way to win. What do you know?"

"I did and I'm afraid its a rather long story. There are things I need to show everyone. I'm suggesting that you all come to the school tomorrow. There are certain things that need to be discussed and I have a lot to tell including secrets of mine as well as plans belonging to the government and Stryker. This is something that concerns all mutants and we need to start uniting our kind. Joining the factions here is just the first step we need to take if we're to survive.

"If you arrive at say 2pm? My explanations my take a while."

"Very well. We will see you then." With that Magneto hung up and everyone turned to look at me.

"Am I missing something?" Logan asked, confused.

"Don't worry you all are, hence tomorrow's meeting. I don't want to have to repeat myself. I have my reasons for keeping secrets but it's necessary, I promise."

Charles looked mildly disappointed but I knew he respected privacy too much to pry.

1234567890

The kids kept giving me sideways glances through dinner. I guess they're wondering why I wasn't in classes all day. At least that was until the professor announced tomorrows guests - we wouldn't want to scare them now would we?

1234567890

Later that night I was on my way downstairs for food when I passed Logan's room. His light was on and his door ajar. I leaned against the frame looking towards where he was smoking on the balcony.

"Hey, are you ok? Settling in alright?"

He turned slightly, beckoned me with his head. "Yeah, it's just a little strange to suddenly remember everything. It's a lot to take in after so long."

I moved to stand next to him, leaning against the railing. "Worth it though?"

"Definitely. Thank you by the way." He smiled at me. "So you teach combat, huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, my first day here the professor showed me around and there was a class in session in the dangerroom. I could tell none of them had any real training so I offered to teach. I learned six forms of martial arts over 27 years in the Orient."

"Nice. So you get to stay in this place just teaching one class and being an X-man?"

"I also attend classes as a senior. Stryker's still looking for me do its part of my cover story. None of the kids know who I really am and won't until Stryker's dealt with. It also helps I haven't been to school since 1916. The worlds changed a lot since then."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "'bout a hundred then?"

"Yep, 102. I know I certainly feel like it some days even if I don't look it."

"Try suddenly remembering you're 165!" We both laughed at that. "Don't suppose there's any beer in this place?"

"It's a school, Logan, so no. If you want any I suggest you buy it in town and stash it somewhere in your room so the kids don't find it."

"Damn." My stomach growled at that point, reminding me of my original intentions. "Hungry?" He smirked at me.

"Yeah, I was actually on my way down to get food when I passed your room. My excellerated healing factor requires me to eat an extra meal a day."

"Talk about a high metabolism."

"Got that right. Care to join me?" I walked back to lean against the door frame.

"I'm alright thanks. Victor's coming tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Yeah, you ok with that?"

"I just don't know. What am I supposed to say? He's my brother and I forgot about him after I pretty much abandoned him. The last time we saw each other we fought."

"You both have a lot to talk about, it's true, but you have to remember Stryker did play you against each other for his own ends. Forgetting about him wasn't exactly a choice either, you forgot yourself too. Just wait and see how things go. And don't worry, we'll have our revenge on Stryker sooner rather than later." I turned and left him to his thoughts and made my way down to the kitchen.

'There better be pizza in that freezer!'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Works a bitch! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Time passed quickly, the mansion a flurry of activity while I tried to put my thoughts in order. I had already produced 'sessions' of my visions in the danger room for them to view. All I needed now was to be sure of what I wanted to say and how to say it. I'd only get one chance at this, one chance to unite the mutant factions under one cause.

Lunch was a bit tense as it seemed food was not enough to take their minds off the meeting later. Logan was especially nervous about seeing his brother again. I took a walk after lunch to calm my nerves. I needed a clear mind for what was to come.

1234567890

At 2pm on the dot, a helicopter landed on the front lawn. Erik, Mistique, Victor and a green mutant left the craft and walked towards me as I waited in the entrance hall.

"Welcome back. I understand it has been some time since you were last here. If you will follow me down to the sub-basement, the others are waiting."

We took the elevator down to level -2 and led them into the war room. The tension was thick as they exchanged polite greeting as they took their seats. I stood tall as I made my stance known.

"Time for in-house fighting is over. Too long have mutants been divided, not by cause but by method. I am here to tell you, you are both wrong. Both paths you chose would lead to our destruction and with ours, the world's." I let this sink in for a moment before I continued.

"The past defines the future and so I need to explain the past first. Erik, you were not the only mutant to survive the Nazi's. I was a nurse when I was captured in 1942. 3 years I was tortured because I possess a healing factor. They thought that just because I can heal it gave them the right to hurt me. I endured when all I wanted to do was to die. They brought forth my feral side and after I was set free at the end of the war it went manic. After killing all that hurt me I failed to regain control and so I traveled in search of help. I ended up in the orient where I learned more than just control.

"27 years and many Sensei's later, Major William Stryker came knocking. I told him to go to hell but my instincts drew me back to the States where I spent 6 years surveilling his operations, gathering as much intel and proof of his crimes as I could. I knew there was no chance I could stop him alone and in the end there was no need. Logan took care of that. However, that wasn't the end of it, 9 years later he found and managed to capture me.

"I learned a great many things while I was imprisoned at Alkali Lake. His plans for mutant genocide in particular. He tortured me, tried to break me and after I faked it, trained me and made me into something more, something unstoppable. Aided by a mind suppressant drug, derived from his son's brain fluid, he started transferring other mutations to me. But there was one he gave me unknowingly. It was a secondary mutation I'm gathering, one in it's infancy so it slipped by him unnoticed. When it entered my system a year ago it fully formed into both the greatest gift and my greatest burden. Precognition.

"Through my dreams I see the most likeliest future. Every night a different vision, all out of order but all important.

"Everything I See is already in motion, all they need is one excuse and it becomes fact and everything I will show you is already in production no matter how far-fetched it seems. This is why time is of the essence.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to see the main events. Seeing is believing after all. If you'd all follow me into the danger room you'll see what I mean."

As soon as we entered I activated the program I set up that emulated my visions perfectly.

"These are in chronological order as far as I can piece together. 'Computer activate program Jaguar Video Sequence - The Beginning Of The End'."

The image of the statue of Liberty took form.

"The UN summit is meeting on Elis Island. This is your current plan, is it not, Erik?"

The image took us up to the top of the torch and we watched as 'Magneto' stood over Rogue, who was handcuffed to a platform.

"I am sorry, my dear, but this is the only way. The hate they feel will never go away until they know what it's like to be one of us. Your sacrifice will ensure our survival." With that he put his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to absorb his powers. When he could stand to lose no more he let go and stood back as Rogue and the platform began to rise into a machine.

It began to spin and glow white, Rogues screams downing out the sound of the machine. A white forcefield began to grow from the top of the machine, expanding until it covered Elis Island and the UN diplomats.

With Rogue's final breath, her hair now streaked with white, the forcefield disappeared, having no more power to draw from.

"One event and our destruction is set. All they're looking for is one excuse and they will set into motion an unstoppable cascade."

The scene changed to show the outside of the Senate building. The focus, a journalist reporting live on camera.

"Public outcry has reached new levels today as the deaths of the UN summit is announced to the world. The events of last night on Elis Island, a violent attack by mutants, had caused the UN members to become violently ill and disintegrate. Yes you did hear correctly. We still do not know how or even if it is possible to occur again.

"With the call for mutant registration at an all time high, the Senate is gathering for an emergency hearing."

The imaged changed into the inside of the Senate, stark and foreboding. Senator Kelly addressed his tense audience confidently.

"The events of last night have proven beyond a doubt the serious threat mutants pose! The mutant registration act is the first step into protecting the public from these unprovoked attacks on innocent people. Too long have we lived in fear! Well no more! I call for a vote to pass the Mutant Registration Act!"

Shouts of agreement rang through the room and a flood of hands rose into the air. A majority was all they needed and they had that in spades. The M.R.A was law.

We were suddenly in a lab surrounded by blue prints, maps, scattered files and the first mutant register on a large monitor.

A man in a white lab coat was looking over the files when another man in a white lab coat walked in. He had 'TRASK' written just above his breast pocket.

"It is time. The M.R.O has been passed. Activate project Wideawake!"

~0~0~

An ordinary street in the day, peaceful until -

"HALT, MUTANT!" A deep electronic voice boomed down from above. People looked up in fear as a giant red and purple robot descended down to street level.

"is this to scale?" Scott exclaimed from beside me.

"HALT, MUTANT!"

It looked towards a young girl who looked scared of her wits. 'Though to be honest who wouldn't be!'

He face was white from shock and horror.

The robot called "UNIDENTIFIED MUTANT" before it began shooting at her. Her screams suddenly cut off as the ray of light hit her.

The street faded only for another to take its place.

A party was in full swing, celebrating the 'success' of the Sentinel program. Banners hung between building above them proclaiming 'DEATH TO MUTANTS!'

~0~0~

The next few scenes were images so I narrated for them. The scenes changed steadily from city to city as mutants and humans battled leaving behind destruction and death. Faces of all combatants, cold and hard.

"The fight for mutant survival was long and hard, some managed to find sanctuary for children but as soon as the US made a decision the rest of the world fell in line. Mutants became hunted around the globe and testing for the gene was compulsory for all. Many died in the war that destroyed whole cities, leaving scars on the world. War is destructive and violent and this one most of all. 'Live as a Soldier or die a statistic'."

~0~0~

Screaming and gunfire filled the air as the scene changed into a desolate version of New York City. The buildings had long since been turned to ruin and fires littered the streets. A young mutant ran round the corner towards us. He was the one screaming, and he looked emaciated and exhausted. We could hear the lynch mob chasing him and the reloading of weapons. It was a trap, chasing him towards another mob behind me at the end of the block, unseen but not unheard. They all descended on the child, 50+ humans beating him to death.

~0~0~

It was winter, snow covered the landscape and the derelict house it front of us. A baby was crying from somewhere inside.

A crowd carrying guns and flaming torches were moving up the road towards the house. They set fire to the house with those still inside. Their screams from inside drowning out the shouts of "die mutants, die!" and "death to all mutants!"

The building was completely on fire by the time the screaming stopped.

~0~0~

A military base, personnel herding scores of mutants around, using them as slave labor. Collars visible around their necks. The guards activating the pain control on a few of them occasionally just to remind them of their place.

"Genosha" I explained, "The first concentration/slave labor camp. This is the place the captured registered mutants are sent to. The collars you see are remote controlled suppressors. More camps like this are set up around the world as the number of mutants captured rises."

The vision changed to another such camp, just as grey and dreary as the last though it was clearly bigger.

The mutants were digging a large number of graves while the guards looked on and laughed.

"Think any of them have figured out they're digging their own graves?"

"Ha! Like they know the Mutant Termination Order has been passed. Guess they'll know soon enough!"

Their cold, chilling laughter filled the air.

The danger room returned to normal and I explained.

"The MTO states all those who possess the mutant gene wether active or not is to be immediately terminated. Including children and infants.

"There's not much left after this. By the time the percentage of mutant births reaches 100% it's too late, they won't realise their mistake until the youngest human reaches their 8th birthday.

"And so now you know. Our greatest fears will come to pass unless we can prevent it.

"We're on the edge of armageddon. I have a plan, but I don't know if it will work. All I know is we have to try and we have to unite. Our survival is worth out best efforts. So, what say you? Are we one?"

AN2: sorry bout the cliffy but really wanted to update. Don't worry already started chapter 7. I promise it won't be so long next time.


End file.
